Split torque continuously variable transmissions (CVT), such as multi-range hydromechanical transmissions, are frequently utilized in mobile machines. Hydromechanical transmissions, for example, may include a hydraulic pump and motor in the form of a variator U.S. Pat. No. 7,530,913 to Fabry, et al., which is assigned to the assignee of this disclosure, discloses a multirange hydromechanical transmission that includes a hydraulic pump coupled to a hydraulic motor. Torque from the engine is transmitted to the pump and a parallel mechanical shaft to a planetary gearing arrangement and a plurality of gears, clutch assemblies, and synchronizers. When the transmission is engaged, such arrangements may be configured such that the variator is flowing when the machine is stationary, i.e., at zero ground speed. Maintaining the transmission in this configuration, then results in wasted fuel when the machine is idle. Depending on the configuration of the variator, these losses can be on the order of 20% of the idle fuel burn. This fuel consumption becomes particularly significant when the machine spends a considerable portion of its use at idle.
The disclosed method and control system are directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.